nintendo_mariopartyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Party Wiki:Image Policy
his page details Mario Party Wiki's official policy on all things related to images and videos. Photo Policy Before uploading Please review the Wiki FAIR USE policy. Legal Unless otherwise specified, all rights to all images reside with Nintendo. Images that are not copyright to Nintendo Images such as fan artwork posted to DeviantArt may only be uploaded to Mario Party Wiki by the original artist. General In general, new images are not wanted on Mario Party Wiki. After Wikia introduced awards, there became an idea that having lots of images was a good thing, since there were awards for uploading large amounts of images. Mario Party Wiki, however, is not a picturebook, and usage of images should be kept to a minimum. Image size General screenshots should be neither too small nor too big. Images that are too small fail to properly illustrate what they show. Large, high quality images are a stretch on fair use. General images should be no larger than 800x600 pixels, broadly construed. For example, an image taken in 1600x900 (widescreen) format may be uploaded in 1280x600, but no larger. Images should, in general, be no smaller than 400x400. There is no point in uploading thumbnail images to the wiki. Image usage rationale Unless you are uploading either a piece of fan artwork you made yourself, or an image unrelated to Mario Party for your userpage, you should select the Fair Use template from the drop down menu on the image page. You must leave a link to the original location of the image. Character headshots Character headshots are uploaded at 100x120 resolution, in .png format. Image attribution If you upload an image that you found on the internet to Mario Party Wiki, you must indicate the website you obtained it from, and if possible the original location of the image. If it is a screenshot you took yourself, say just that. If it is fan artwork that you created yourself, again, say that. Video Policy Uploading If you are going to upload a video, then you must upload it from your computer or phone, YouTube or from Nintendo. Please be advised when uploading for all three, please make sure it is Mario Party or Nintendo related. Legal It is legal to upload a video from yourself, YouTube, Retailers (Such as GameStop) and Nintendo. Please do not upload from others unless you receive permission. Rule Violations It is a rule violation to upload a video not related to Mario Party or Nintendo and will result in it being deleted. If you continue to uploading it, you will risk being blocked. If it contains mature or adult content, you will be blocked and the video will be deleted by a staff member. Illegal It is a rule violation to upload a video from another site not listed in the Legal or Uploading section without that owner's permission as it violates copyright laws. Uploading Movies, TV Shows or non Mario Party video games is not allowed. 'It is illegal and a serious crime to upload child pornography or banned videos from law enforcement in this Wiki. This will not be tolerated. The video will be immediately deleted and you will automatically be blocked indefinitely without any warnings. 'Category:Mario Party Wiki Policy